Le dernier combat
by Patmol
Summary: 5ème année a Poudlard: nouveaux persos, professeurs, pouvoirs, et surtout nouveaux mystères!! rewiews please
1. Chapitre 1: Trahison

Le dernier combat  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf l'intrigue et les nouveaux personnages!!!  
  
Notes de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde! C'est ma première fiction alors si vous avez des remarques quelconques ou importantes, des critiques ou des compliments (eh oui vous pouvez aussi !! ^____^) ben dites-le!! Bonne lecture  
  
Patmol  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapitre 1: Trahison  
  
Le jour le plus chaud de l'été jamais vu était accueillit par un pesant et somnolent silence autour du grand pâté de maison de Privet Drive. La seule personne restée dehors était un adolescent allongé sur le dos de la plate- bande sous le numéro 4. Ce jeune homme était le célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant qui a réussi à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson.  
  
Harry n'est pas un jeune homme comme les autres. C'est un sorcier, le plus légendaire sorcier au monde car il a vaincu le plus terrible mage noir alors qu'il ne sait pas comment il a accompli ce miracle. Mais, ce sorcier était réapparu dans la nuit du 24 juin. Ce jour-ci, il a déjà tué une personne qui ne méritait pas la mort. Combien en tuerais t il encore? Qui pourraient donc combattre le mal?  
  
Harry entendit sa tante l'appeler. Il soupira en se demandant quel "crime", il pouvait avoir commis. Le repas était servi. Le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait guère remarqué l'heure si avancée. Les infos de 20 heures passaient a la télé. Harry ne s'y intéressait pas mais il reconnut une voix. Celle de son amie, Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille semblait chamboulée et prête à fondre en larmes. Des cernes rivalisant avec celles du professeur Lupin ornaient ses joues. Le journaliste lui demanda, avide de renseignements: - Peux-tu nous racontait ce qu'il s'est passé? - Des cambrioleurs sont entrés chez moi. Mes parents dormaient. Moi je lisais, quand j'ai entendu du bruit. J'ai ouvert la porte et deux personnes étaient dans la chambre de mes parents avec des pistolets. J'ai pris une raquette de tennis qui traînait par terre et j'ai assommé les voleurs. Et pendant que je prévenais la police, ils se sont enfuis, bredouilla Hermione.  
  
Harry détourna le regard du poste de télévision. Il savait qu'Hermione avait mentie, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de simples cambrioleurs mais des mangemorts, mes fidèles de Voldemort. Et s'ils étaient chez elle, ce n'était pas pour cambrioler les Granger mais plutôt les tuer.  
  
***  
  
A peine, Hermione était-elle rentrée en Angleterre que déjà, elle était attaquée par des mangemorts. Pourquoi faut-il que ça lui arrive à elle? Si elle était restée un jour de plus chez Victor que serait-il arrivé? Trop de souvenirs l'accablaient.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Il y a du bruit en bas, des pas. Pattenrond est parti chasser ça ne peut pas être lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je prends ma baguette. Et je sors de ma chambre. Ce sont des personnes enveloppées de noir, avec des cagoules de mangemorts. Que puis-je faire contre eux? Ils sont plus puissants que moi. Si je me montre, je meurs... dans l'autre cas c'est mes parents.  
  
Je sors de ma chambre et je marche, la chambre de papa et maman me semble si loin, inaccessible et en même temps si proche qu'il suffirait que je tende la main pour toucher la porte. Je me prends les pieds dans la latte et je trébuche. Un de mangemots m'a entendu et j'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra. L'homme tombe à terre mort. Le second mangemort s'enfuit  
  
J'ai osé tué. Tuer. TUER. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. Soudain je me rends compte de la véritable situation. Les gens du ministère de la magie débarquent avant que j'ai le temps de faire un seul mouvement. Je vais partir à Azkaban. Je ne reverrai pas Harry et Ron. Non.. Non.. NON!!!!! Le ministre de la magie, Fudge a déclaré que c'était un cas de force majeure et d'autodéfense. Mais il ne comprend pas j'ai tué, j'ai ôté la vie a un être humain.  
  
Je ne serai pas envoyé à Azkaban. Le corps a été transporté. Mais les voisins ont entendu des cris et ils ont appelé la police. Les journalistes ont eux aussi rappliqués. Fudge m'a demandé de ne pas dire la vérité., pour ne pas perturber le petit confort des moldus. Mais il faut les prévenir après tout eux aussi sont en danger avec Voldemort.  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
Ces parents ont subi un gros traumatisme et sont à l'hôpital. Hermione était chez son ami Ron. Avec lui, il ne lui arriverait rien. Toute la famille Weasley était très gentille avec elle. Ils la cajolaient mais il ne comprenaient pas, elle a tué... pour la première fois. Elle est tombée aussi bas que Tom Jedusor.  
  
***  
  
Comment le poste de directeur du département de la coopération magique z-t- il pu lui échapper? A lui, Percy Weasley. Il méritait plus que personne ce poste. Qui avait secondé Bartemius Croupton? Lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné le poste. Et qui l'avait eu? Elle.  
  
Flash Back:  
  
Salle des réunions. Cornelius Fudge va enfin annoncer qui a le poste. Moi bien sur. Qui d'autre pourraient l'avoir? Personne ne m'arrive à la cheville. Le ministre parla: - Celui ou celle qui a eu le poste est Louise Lally!!!!  
  
Cette dernière fondit en larmes, Fudge la félicita. Pourquoi ce poste est- il aller à Louise? Une femme. Elle a fait quoi pour persuader le ministre. Elle a du user de son charme. J'avoue qu'elle est belle mais ce n'est pas juste. Je n'allais pas coucher avec Fudge pour obtenir le poste.  
  
En plus ce n'est même pas une sorcière de pure souche. C'est une... sang de bourbe. Comment le poste peut -il allait à une personne si peut normal ? Elle va me le payer!  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
Tom Jedusor était énormément content quand Percy s'est allié aux ténèbres. Il a trouvé un précieux associé en celui-ci. Qui auraient pu deviner qu'il allait changer d'idée et se convertir en mangemort ? Un sorcier de pure souche comme lui était précieux.  
  
Petit a petit les mangemorts envahissaient le ministère sans que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Comment peuvent-ils s'imaginer que Lord Voldemort n'ai pas pu revenir ? Même Fudge l'a reconnu. Un peu tard mais il l'avait payé de nombreux Doloris. Ca l'avait assagi.  
  
Et quels sorciers auraient pu deviner que le propre ministre était un mangemort. Même Percy ne l'avait pas deviné. L'heure de la vengeance de Lord Voldemort a enfin sonné. Le dernier combat. Celui qui décidera qui devras gouverner. Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres ou ce Harry Potter celui qui l'avait tenu en échec!  
  
***  
  
Harry ressentit une vive douleur au front. Voldemort est en colère contre lui. Son regard se posa sur le cadran du réveil. Bientôt 15 ans. Un léger bruit se fit entendre au carreau. Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre tout en s'écartant pour laisser entrer dans la chambre une ribambelle d'oiseaux nocturnes. Parmi eux il reconnut sa chouette, le hibou grand duc de Poudlard et Coq, le petit hibou de son meilleur ami  
  
Il attrapa sa chouette, Hedwige rentra dans sa cage ou Coq avait déjà pris place. Ca n'eut pas l'air de trop lui plaire à Hedwige qui partit boudait dans son coin. La lettre contenait un message que le jeune Potter s'empressa d'ouvrir  
  
Harry, J'espère que tu te sens mieux depuis la fameuse nuit. Je te souhaite avant tout un joyeux anniversaire. Je sais que la vie chez les Dursley ne doit pas être rose tous les jours mais n'utilise pas la magie sauf en cas de force majeure. C'est à dire pas tant que je te surveillerais. Comment je peux veiller sur toi c'est bien simple ! Mrs Figg, la dame qui te gardait lors des escapades des Dursley le jour de l'anniversaire de leur horrible fils est une sorcière. Et en ce moment je suis chez elle. Mais n'essaye pas de sortir. Il y a de plus en plus de mangemorts qui rodent dans le quartier. Reste le moins souvent possible dehors et près des fenêtres. Je te rendrai une petite visite quelques jours. Sois sur tes gardes. Patmol.  
  
La perspective de revoir son parrain dans peu de temps mit du baume au c?ur de harry. Ils pourraient enfin parler de la renaissance de Voldemort et de la mort de son ami, Cédric. Avec ce message se trouvait un paquet qu'Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était un livre sur les animagus. A l'intérieur, un petit mot était rédigé en vitesse.  
  
Harry je t'offre ce livre pour que vous, Hermione, Ron et toi, deveniez des animagus. Cependant personne ne doit être au courant, pas même Dumbledore. Ce sera notre secret. J'ai mis Remus dans la confidence. Nous avons toujours agi dans l'ombre donc ce ne serait pas un problème. Pour connaître ton animal, il faut que tu te concentres sur les mots Découvrays Animalus en allant te coucher, en vidant ton esprit. Et tu feras un rêve avec ton animal dans les deux mots qui suivent. Bonne chance Sniffle  
  
Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, le meilleur ami de son père allait lui apprendre à devenir un animagus. Son père aurait été déçu si son propre fils n'avait pas suivi ces traces. Les piaillements du hibou grand duc le ramena à la réalité. Harry prit le hibou, détacha la lettre fixée et la déroula.  
  
La lettre lui indiquait qu'il devait prendre le Poudlard Express à la gare de King's Cross, comme d'habitude, a la date du 1èr septembre. Elle contenait également la liste des nouveaux livres qui lui seraient nécessaires au cours de l'année. Il y avait dans l'enveloppe, un 3ème morceau de parchemin:  
  
Mr Potter, Mr Dubois, ayant fini ses études à Poudlard, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor n'a actuellement plus de capitaine. Le professeur Dumbledore, l'ancien capitaine et moi-même, avons pensé que vous aviez toutes les conditions pour ce poste. Vous devrez choisir un nouveau gardien. Nous attendons votre réponse le plus rapidement possible Veuillez croire, Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall Directrice-adjointe  
  
P.s : La soirée dansante ayant eu un succès fou, nous allons en réorganiser une. Il vous faudra donc une robe de soirée  
  
Harry sauta de joie. Capitaine de Quidditch, il n'en revenait pas. Jamais, il n'avait envisagé cela. Les autres joueurs étaient plus vieux que lui et pourtant c'était désormais lui le capitaine. Il enverrait sa réponse demain matin dès l'aube.  
  
Il se souvint que d'autres hiboux attendaient encore dans sa chambre. Après 5 minutes de course et de bonds, Harry réussit à attraper Coq. Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture mal ordonnée de son ami.  
  
Salut, Bon anniversaire, 15 ans mais dis moi c'est que tu commence à te faire vieux. T'inquiète donc pas je t'offrirai une canne et une autre paire de lunettes car à ton âge, on a du mal à marcher, et la vue baisse. Eh ben dis donc pauvre vieux. Mon père vient d'être muté au poste de directeur de la sécurité moldue. Les jumeaux m'ont raconté pour les 1000 galions, pour te remercier, ils t'ont envoyé des échantillons de leurs farces. Tu pourras piéger....Dudley par exemple. Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu viennes à la maison cette année et comme nous n'avons plus de voiture volante nous ne pourrons pas venir te chercher. De toute façon, Hermione la préfète n'aurait pas accepté. Eh oui, notre hermignonne ne nous laissera plus violer le règlement ou alors nous promener clandestinement la nuit dans le château, sous peine de devoir se dénoncer. Au fait j'ai trouvé une lettre avec écrit Mr Potter sur l'enveloppe. C'est peut être pour toi. J'ai décidé de t'abonner à Quidditch mag. Ca pourrait te servir maintenant que tu es capitaine. C'est McGonagall qui nous l'a dit. Félicitations Ton ami, Ron.  
  
Ses amis ont su avant lui qu'il allait être capitaine. Il prit la lettre destinée à Mr Potter, elle semblait ancienne prête à tomber en ruines. Harry décida de la lire plus tard. Il s'approcha ensuite d'un beau hibou couleur marron et blanc. Il se demanda de qui pouvait bien venir cette lettre. Dès qu'il aperçut l'écriture appliquée et sans ratures, il sut qui lui avait écrit.  
  
Harry, Je t'envoie ma chouette Mochuela. Je l'ai achetée en Bulgarie avec Victor. En même temps j'ai prit ton cadeau. Il est venu directement dans mes mains à peine j'avais fait un pas dans le magasin. Le vendeur m'a expliqué que je devais l'offrir à mon meilleur ami et que celui-ci devait avoir un c?ur pur pour que cet objet me choisisse. La magie est un art complexe. Devine quoi? J'ai été nommée préfète mais je ne pense pas que je vais accepter car je devrais sans doute vous dénoncer à moins que l'année se passe sans encombres. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié. Bon anniversaire Toutes mes amitiés, Hermione.  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit alors une petite bourse qui contenait 4 petites pierres de couleur rouge, jaune, vert et bleu azur. "Mieux vaut attendre Mione pour déchiffrer cette énigme. Ca peut peut-être déclencher des catastrophes si je ne m'en sers pas correctement. Après tout la magie est un art complexe." pensa Harry. Harry prit le denier hibou qui contenait une lettre rédigée en vitesse.  
  
Harry,  
  
Je suis dans les montagnes avec Olympe. Nous avons déjà rapatrier une vingtaine de géant dans notre camp. J'espère encore pouvoir retrouver ma mère si elle vit encore. Je te donnerai ton cadeau la prochaine fois que l'on se verra. Bon je parle mais j'oublie l'essentiel. Joyeux anniversaire. Hagrid  
  
Harry décida de reporter au lendemain la lettre jaunie par le temps. Il se concentra longuement sur les mots Découvrays Animalus et finit par s'endormir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Et plus j'aurais de rewiews plus la suite arriveras vite alors prenez 3 minutes de votre temps et envoyer moi des rewiews #^_^# sinon je pleure moi ~_^ *pleure beaucoup* Envoyer moi plein de rewiews *prends un air d'auteur en manque de rewiew* ou *regard de chiot battu* Je veux minimum 10 rewiews de personnes différentes pour que je mette la suite donc envoyer plein de rewiews et faites connaître cette fic autour de vous merci Bisous Patmol 


	2. Chapitre 2: L'attaque

Le dernier combat  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf l'intrigue et les nouveaux personnages!!!  
  
Notes de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde! C'est ma première fiction alors si vous avez des remarques quelconques ou importantes, des critiques ou des compliments (eh oui vous pouvez aussi !! ^____^) ben dites-le!! Bonne lecture  
  
Patmol  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Chapitre 2 : L'attaque  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry envoya la réponse au professeur McGonagall puis saisit la fameuse lettre. Son c?ur s'accéléra, battant avec une force incroyable. « Tout le quartier a du m'entendre » pensa Harry. Pourquoi s'agiter ainsi ? Il y avait de grandes chances pour que cette lettre ne lui soit pas adressée. Il l'ouvrit et regarda qui en était l'auteur. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu penser que. Non ce n'était pas possible que la lettre soit écrite par.James Potter. son père. Les larmes lui virent aux yeux. Il se calma puis attaqua la lecture.  
  
Salut fiston,  
le 31 octobre  
  
Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre. Si tu l'as lis, cela veut dire que nous ne sommes plus à ses côtés durant les dures épreuves de la vie. J'ai jeté un sort à cette lettre pour qu'elle te retrouve le jour de tes 15 ans, où que tu sois. Ta mère veut t'écrire un petit mot.  
  
Harry, je voudrais te dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. Ce que je regrette plus que tout, c'est de ne pas te voir grandir : tes mais, ton premier bal, ta première petite amie, le dernier jour de tes études, ton mariage et autre moment formidable de la vie. Ta maman qui t'adore  
  
Bonjour filleul, Eh oui, je suis le formidable homme que tes chers parents ont décidés de te coller comme parrain. Sympas comme parents !! Non ? Je voudrais juste te dire qu'ici tout le monde te vénère, toi le dieu Potter, c'est vrai que tu es trop mignon. Je suis sur que plus tard toutes les filles te parleront avec la voix mielleuse tout en te faisant les yeux doux, comme elles me parlaient à moi, et aussi à ton père. Nous étions de grands rivaux en ce qui concerne l'amour. Quoique Remus nous égalés presque. Mais lui s'était pour sa douceur, sa tristesse et le mystère qui l'entourait. Je t'aime et si jamais tu as besoin de moi, sers dans ton poing en disant : Patmol celui qui s'est pris le plus de colle, viens à mon aide. Bon allez, je te laisse. Bisous  
  
Bon je reprends enfin la plume. Ah non ! Non et non ! Remus ne me fais pas ton air de chiot battu tu sais bien que je craque toujours. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ah non ! Ecrire un mot à Harry mais je n'ai presque plus de place. Il me reste seulement deux rouleaux de parchemin. Bon tu as gagné. Tiens  
  
Hello bonhomme, Je sais pas ce que seront nos vies dans 14 ans mais aujourd'hui qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse. Nous avons fait la plus grande bataille de neige artificielle et d'oreillers en même temps jamais vu dans l'histoire des Maraudeurs. J'espère que dans notre futur et dans ton présent, on se retrouvera. Bonne chance. Lunard.  
  
C'est bon, personne d'autre veut écrire ? Tiens tout le monde est parti. Il faut dire qu'il est un peu tard. Ta mère est partit vous coucher, toi et ta s?ur. Eh oui, mon grand tu as une s?ur, une petite Lylia, née le 28 octobre. Il y a 3 jours. C'est le portrait craché de ta mère. Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sauf qu'elle a mes yeux ! A croire que l'on peut être deux personnes à la fois. Ta mère et Lylia forment un celle personne et nous aussi. C'est bizarre.  
  
Je sais que Voldemort me cherche. Je le sais, je le sens. Mais tant que Peter gardera le secret Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne nous trouvera pas. Dumbledore a décidé de jeter un sort comme quoi tout ce qui touche à la magie noire puisse passer devant nous sans se douter de notre présence. Ca marche tant que le gardien ne livre personne.  
  
Je prends une plume qui écrit les voix qu'elle entend car j'ai mal à la main. J'aimerai que tu deviennes un animagus0 peut être que toi aussi tu seras un cerf. Si jamais, il nous arrive quelque chose à moi et à ta mère, c'est Sirius qui s'occupera de toi et Cécile de ta petite s?ur.  
  
L'anneau dont Patmol a parlé toute à l'heure est un anneau magique. Il te permet d'appeler une personne vivante auprès de toi. Je te laisse aussi une montre qui te sera utile quand tu seras perdu dans Poudlard ou d'autres bâtiments. Ainsi qu'un objet qui permet de connaître les pensées d'une personne de notre choix. L'objet prend la forme de l'animal de la personne dont tu regarde les pensées. Par exemple si tu regardes à travers en pensant à moi tu auras un objet représentant un cerf dans la main. Cela marche même si tu n'es pas un animagus car chacun a au fond de son âme un animal qui réside.  
  
Harry, il arrive, il va essayer de nous tuer. Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime. Ton père, James Potter alias Cornedrue.  
  
« Lily ! Prends Harry et Lylia et vas-t-en ! C'est lui ! Vas-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir. »  
« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. »  
« Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote.allez pousses-toi ! »  
« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez- moi à sa place. »  
  
Harry ne sut pas si c'était la douleur qui était plus forte que la colère ou l'inversement. Trop de sentiments l'envahissaient. La haine, la colère, la douleur, la peine mais il n'y avait personne pour le consoler. Il était seul désespérément seul. Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il tué ses parents et sa s?ur ? Est-ce que le rat savait qu'il avait aussi tué un bébé de 3 jours et détruit une vie entière, la sienne ?  
  
Il se vengerait, tuerais cet homme même s'il devait pour ça se sacrifier. Tuer ne lui faisait pas peur pas plus qu'Azkaban. Harry observa les objets héritait de ses parents. Ca pouvait lui être utile. Il s'endormit s'en décollerait, les poings serrés, le c?ur renfermé et plus déterminé que jamais à se venger  
  
La journée se passa bien si ce n'est le moment où Dudley a cassé sa télé sur la t^te de son père sous prétexte que Vernon n'avait pas voulu lui laisser sa part d'orange. Il alla se coucher mais fut réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par un cauchemar mais pas celui retraçant la mort de Diggory et la renaissance de Voldemort mais. ( NDA : je me serais bien arreté ici mais bon c'est pas gentil)  
  
***  
  
Percy m'est très utile. Il m'a renseigné sur un précieux sujet.  
  
Flash Back :  
  
Les mangemorts sont en cercle devant moi. Nous tenons un conseil pour savoir si nous devons révéler ou non que Fudge était un mangemort. Cela sèmerait la panique dans le ministère et nous devons aussi décider si nous pouvons faire confiance à Percy Weasley. Soudain quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce sans frapper.. la nouvelle recrue. Il me dit :  
« Maître, je sais où est Potter »  
« Harry Potter ? »  
« Oui, c'était l'ami de. mon.non je n'ai plus de famille. de Ron, je sais à peu près où il habite comme ça vous pouvez juger de ma fidélité ! »  
« Tu me livrerais Potter sans remords ? »  
« Pourquoi aurais-je des remords ? Il n'est rien pour moi ! »  
« D'accord conduis-y-nous mais après avoir reçu ta punition »  
  
Et je lui ai lancé le sortilège Doloris. Il se tord de douleur par terre et le mouvement de ses lèvres me disant : Mais pourquoi ? Je lui ai répondu :  
« Pourquoi, tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu es rentré dans la salle sans que je ne te le permette. Et si nous étions en train de parler de choses importantes ou en train de torturer quelqu'un ! Qui nous dit que l'on peut te faire confiance ? »  
  
Je stoppe le sort. Il murmure :  
« Je suis désolé maître. »  
« Conduis-nous à Potter. Lucius je veux que tu enseignes à cette nouvelle recrue le règlement. »  
« Oui maître répondirent les concernés. » Les mangemorts transplanèrent comme un seul homme.  
  
Fin du Flash Back.  
  
***  
  
Harry fut réveiller par un cauchemar mais pas celui retraçant la mort de son ami mais un rêve étrange. Percy s'était retourné vers le mal et avait dit à Voldemort où il se cachait. Harry s'habilla en vitesse. Il eut le pressentiment que ce cauchemar était un rêve prémonitoire. Il vit sa valise en 4ème vitesse, prit sa baguette, allégea et rapetissa ses bagages pour qu'ils tiennent dans sa poche.  
  
Il descendit l'escalier en hurlant aux Dursley : « Partez le mage qui a tué mes parents arrivent. Dépêchez-vous si vous en voulez pas mourir ! » Toute la famille partit en voiture. Ils laissèrent Harry sans défenses. Ils ne lui demandèrent même pas s'il voulait venir. Il reconnut bien là l'égoïsme des Dursley. Vivre était leur seul objectif.  
  
Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité et avança. Il se rendit vite compte que les mangemorts étaient là en très grands nombre. Percy les a donc trahis. Sirius. Son parrain était chez Mrs Figg. C'était la seule solution. Il courut. Des mangemorts arrivaient derrière lui, en face aussi. Il trouva la maison de la sorcière et frappa. Personne ne répondit, il était piégé.  
  
Une allée se trouvait sur le coté. Il s'y engagea et se retrouva nez à nez avec un mangemort. Il fit un pas de surprise et marche sur sa cape. Le mangemort dit : « Harry, ils arrivent par ici. Cache-toi dans ce buisson, je reviendrais te chercher quand ils seront partis. Courage, les aurors arrivent. »  
  
Harry fit ce que lui dit la voix de.Rogue. Il lui a encore sauvé la vie. Soudain un cri aigu déchira l'air. Voldemort venait de se rendre compte de sa fuite. D'autres mangemorts arrivèrent en hurlant : « les aurors, ils arrivent ! » Ils transplanèrent d'un seul coup, il ne restait plus que Voldemort et Rogue. Ce dernier lui dit :  
« Il y a aussi les professeurs de Poudlard, il faut mieux que j'y aille pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. »  
« Oui, vas-y ! Rejoins-nous après. Malefoy doit nous amener son fils. »  
  
Voldemort disparu et Rogue se précipita vers lui et enleva sa cape de mangemort. Il lui dit : « Harry, les professeurs ne sont pas là, mais il faut que tu ailles à Poudlard. Tu ne seras en sécurité que la-bas. » Rogue le prit dans ses bars et essaya de se lever mais il ne réussissa pas. Le professeur Rogue semblait fatigué. Ca ne devait pas être simple de jouer ce double jeu.  
  
Harry pensa à Poudlard et à ses tours te soudain se retrouva avec le professeur Rogue dans l'école de sorcellerie. Le professeur abasourdi, murmura : « Mais comment ? » et appela soudain les professeurs en augmentant le volume de la voix.  
  
Les professeurs accoururent. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda au directeur de Serpentard ce qui s'était passé. IL lui raconta tout en détails même leur arrivée à Poudlard. Dumbledore questionna ensuite Harry :  
« Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? »  
« J'ai pensé au château et je me suis retrouvé ici avec le professeur Rogue. »  
« Tu as donc transplaner ! »  
« Mais comment est-ce possible. Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas, qu'il y avait un bouclier magique. Je le sais pour toutes les fois ou Hermione me la rabâcher. »  
« Cela veut dire que tu es plus puissant que ce bouclier. »  
  
Sirius arriva alors, il fut étonné lorsque l'on lui raconta l'histoire. Rogue dit : « Je dois retourner auprès de Voldemort. Je viens aussi d'apprendre que Fudge et Percy Weasley sont des mangemorts. » Cela expliquait le rêve et pourquoi Fudge niait. Il avait peur de son maître. Sirius porta son filleul, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry s'endormit sur le torse (musclé et bien bronzé) de son parrain ( NDA : Les filles qui vénèrent Sirius ne baver pas ca fait tacher !!!! lol)  
  
Il entendit du bruit et aperçut encore Rogue portant un autre élève d'une quinzaine d'années. Il entendit Dumbledore murmurait : « Encore il ne s'arrêtera jamais » Et Harry sombra dans un sommeil profond.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Opinion et Sondage :  
  
A votre avis qui est l'élève ?  
  
Et maintenant une question conne mais qui me chiffonne : Qui de l'?uf ou de la poule est venue en première ???  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Réponses aux rewiews :  
  
Je suis déçu, je pensais avoir plus de rewiew enfin bon c'est pas grave et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez  
  
Margot : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir de rewiews comme ça continues de me lire !! J'espère que la suite t'auras plus autant que mon premier chapitre  
  
Lunicorne : Merci pour tes deux rewiews mais dis-moi comment as-tu fait pour m'en mettre deux sur le même chapitre ? Non je ne l'ai jamais publié sur fanfiction.net. Pourquoi ça te dit quelque chose ? bon allez @+  
  
Didji : Merci je crois que c'est la rewiew qui m'a fait le plus plaisir !! c'est vraiment cool d'avoir des fans dans ton genre !!! Bon allez biz et j'espère que ce chapitre te ^plaira comme le premier. 


	3. chapitre 3: Le deal

Le dernier combat  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf l'intrigue et les nouveaux personnages!!!  
  
Notes de l'auteur: Salut vous tous !!!! Je dédie ce chapitre à Hermiona292 et à tout les québécois !! Merci à tous mes rewiewers adorés alors continuez à mettre complimentez ou me critiquer !!  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Patmol  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
3ème chapitre : Le deal  
  
Drago, allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie repensa aux douleurs que venait de lui causer Voldemort. Le Serpentard était dans un piteux état. L'épaule plâtrée, l'infirmière étant dans l'incapacité de la resoudé correctement, il lui faudrait la réparer à la manière moldue. De nombreux bleus ornaient son visage bronzé ainsi que de nombreuses plaies. Il avait beaucoup appris sur les hommes la veille. Il savait dorénavant qui étaient vraiment les mangemorts et avait enfin découvert le véritable visage de son père.  
  
Flash Back :  
  
Mon père entre dans ma chambre et il m'ordonna :  
« Viens pas ici, il est temps pour toi de devenir un mangemort. » J'ai eu beau me défendre et essayait de me dégager de l'étreinte de mon père, mais je n'y réussis pas. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'ai peur, que va-t-IL me faire ? Je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort  
  
Nous transplanèrent auprès de Voldemort et de ses acolytes. Parmi eux je reconnu Crabbe et Goyle pères, bâtis comme leurs fils. Soudain, il se mit à parler :  
« A enfin le second fils de Malefoy. Comment vas-tu Drago ? Prêt à devenir un mangemort ? Je vais te faire passer un test mais ne me décois pas sinon un douloureux destin t'attend. Bon allez avances tout droit et affrontes les obstacles. »  
  
Un frère, j'ai un frère. Apparamment mon père a couché avec plusieurs de ses « conquêtes » et avait procréer avec une autre que sa mère. Pourquoi était-il aussi méchant, cruel. Je m'engage sur le chemin indiquait par le mage sans plus attendre, pressé d'en finir avec ça.  
  
Plusieurs créatures magiques se jettent sur moi. Je les ai toutes affrontés mais j'ai subi de nombreuses plaies, une balafre orne ma joue, et mon épaule est cassée. J'avance depuis plus d'une heure quand un détraqueur apparaît.  
  
Je n'ai plus la force de combattre, trop de souvenirs m'accablent. Soudain, le détraqueur s'enfuit en laissant place aux mangemorts et Voldemort. Celui s'adresse à moi en me dévisageant comme si je n'était qu'un infâme personnage.  
« Drago, ça fait si longtemps que je t'attendais ! Ton père m'a énormément parlé de toi, il m'a parlé de ta droiture, ton dédain pour les autres, ta méchanceté. Comment se fait-il que toi un Malefoy n'est pas réussi ce parcours ? Nous avions confiance en toi et nous avons placé de nombreux espoirs en toi, tu nous auraient permis de rentrer sans trop de difficultés à Poudlard , mais ça ne fait rien nous y arriverons quand même et tous ces sangs-de-bourbe feront la queue devant la porte du paradis. Tu me déçois et observe ton père, regarde sa mine peinée, déconfite. Si tu avais vraiment voulu être un mangemort les obstaclesse seraient écartés devant toi ou alors tu es faible. Drago veux tu devenir un mangemort ? »  
« Non » lui répondis-je.  
  
IL reprit de plus belle :  
« Et quelle est la raison de ce refus, Un douloureux destin t'attends Drago ! »  
« Si mon père m'a appris une chose dans la vie, c'esdt bien d'êtres droit et fier devant quelqu'un, de ne s'incliner même si la personne devant vous est plus puissante que vous, de ne pas se soumettre, ni baisser les yeux alors que lui-même s'agenouille devant vous en vous appelant maître alors que finalement vous n'êtes rien. Ca me dégoûte. Je ne veux pas lui ressemblait ni même vous car vivre sans amis et en tuant des innocents ne correspond pas à l'idée que je me fais de la vie. Je préfère une vie avec des amis et une petite copine. Voilà ce que je pense de vous.  
  
Et je conclue en lui crachant au bas de la robe. Le sorcier entra dans une grande colère, quelqu'un venait de lui tenir front à lui Voldemort.  
« Ton père a eu raison sur ce point mais tu n'as pas compris que tout le monde s'icline devant moi et implore mon pardon. Impero »  
  
J'éprouvais aussitôt une sensation extraordinaire. J'eus l'impression que tous mes soucis me sortaient peu à peu de la tête , laissant place à une sorte d'euphorie indéfinissable. Dans un état de parfaite décontraction, il resta debout au milieu, sentant vaguement le regard des mangemorts fixés sur lui. Il entendit alors la voix de Voldemort qui résonnait quelque part au loin dans son cerveau vide.  
  
Incline-toi devant moi et implore mon pardon. Incline-toi devant moi. Obéissant, je fléchis les genoux, prêt à me soumettre. Incline-toi devant moi. Mais après tout pourquoi s'incliner ?  
  
Une autre voix s'était éveillée au fond de sa tête. Ce serait vraiment stupide d'implorer le pardon alors que tu n'as rien fait. Finalement, je décidais de ne pas demander pardon.  
  
Voldemort et ses mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés de moi.  
« Tu ne veux pas te faire pardonner et en plus tu veux avoir une petite copine et des amis. Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré. Depuis quand Crabbe et Goyle ne te suffisent plus ? Est-ce que j'ai des amis moi ? Non et regarde le monde que j'ai crée, j'ai des serviteurs et mon simple nom invoque la peur ! »  
  
Ensuite il m'a jeté le sortilège Doloris. Je m'écroulais sous la douleur. Mon père me déclara : « Mon fils.une vermine pareille. Un vrai Malefoy n'aurait pas agi comme ca ? Tu me déçois. Je ne veux plus te voir sinon je te tue. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais ne reviens jamais à la maison. maintenant tu attireras peut-être l'attention de ce cher Dumbledore, et tu pourras faire ami-ami avec Potter et Weasley Et tu sortiras avec Hermione, la sang-de-bourbe. Voilà ton destin. » Il se joignit lui aussi ainsi que tous les mangemorts au sortilège lancé par Voldemort.  
  
Tous ces sortilèges Doloris ouvrirent en moi de nombreuses plaies, récoltés depuis son enfance. J'étais battu par mon père et toutes ces cicatrices s'étaient rouvertes mais je me rendis compte que mon père ne commandait plus mes gestes et paroles. Je n'avais jamais pu résister au sortilège Imperium apliqué dès ma naissance. Mias maintenant j'étais libre.  
  
Soudain les sortilèges impardonnables s'arrêtèrent et Voldemort dit :  
« Rogue, ramène le à Poudlard, dis que tu l'as trouvé par hasard et reprends ton poste comme professeur »  
  
Le directeur de la maison Serpentard me prit dans ses bras et je du m'endormir sur le chemin de l'école de sorcellerie.  
  
Fin du Flash Back.  
  
*** Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit mal à l'aise comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Et il n'avait pas tord, il était épier par son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy. Son pire ennemi ? Non. Le seul était Voldemort, ce monstre qui avait tué ses parents, sa s?ur et déchiré tant de familles. Malefoy lui dit :  
« Alors, Potty on a fait un gros dodo ? »   
« La ferme, Drago »  
« Mais c'est qu'on est mal poli, dis-moi Potty »  
« Qu'est que tu fous là, Malefoy »  
  
Le visage de Malefoy s'était renfermé :  
« Je me fais cuire un ?uf et toi ? »  
« Les Dursley m'ont mis à la porte enfin tu te demanderas à ton père, il doit être au courant vu qu'il est dans les intimes de Voldemort ! Non ? En tout cas c'est l'un des premiers à avoir rappliqué quand il les a appelés. »  
« Ne me parle pas de mon père, répliqua Malefoy »  
« Quoi ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes disputez ? Je croyais que tu l'idolâtriez ? Ca doit être le chapeau, tu t'es rendu compte qu'il portait mieux la cagoule ? »  
  
Malefoy voulu se lever et se jeter sur Harry mais il émit un gémissement. Le jeune Potter observa plus attentivement le Serpentard. Celui-ci avait le bras et le coude dans le plâtre, une belle entorse et de nombreux bleus ainsi qu'un ?il au beurre noir. Lui, qui d'habitude avait si fière allure et qui s'habillait aux dernières tendances, était dans un piteux état. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses traits étaient crispés. Il semblait avoir vécu quelque chose de vraiment horrible et Harry comprit que c'était lui que Rogue portait hier soir.  
  
Malefoy reprit la parole :  
« Hein que ça t'intéresserait de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé »  
« J'avoue que oui, lui répondit le Gryffondor »  
« Je te propose quelque chose. On va faire un deal. Je te dis ce qu'il m'est arrivé et tu me raconte pourquoi tu n'es plus chez ton oncle et ta tante. S'il l'un d'entre nous diffuse l'histoire alors l'autre racontera à qui veut l'entendre le secret. Alors acceptes-tu où tu es trop lâche ?  
« Faire un deal. avec toi. Beurk. Je vais me sortir mal.Mais après tout pourquoi ne pas accepter ? Je suis d'accord »  
  
Ensuite Malefoy il raconta ce qu'il avait subi hier soir.  
« Je suis désolé, déclara Harry »  
« Avoue que non, tu n'es pas désolé, et ça se voit. Tu es content. Ton pire ennemi est en détresse. Comment est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Il n'y a que ça qui t'amuse. Bon je te rappelle que tu dois me raconter ton histoire »  
  
Harry lui raconta l'attaque. Des bruits de pas et des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. En faisant ni une ni deux, les élèves étaient couchés en faisant semblant de dormir. Toutefois Malefoy n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant longtemps car peu de temps après l'arrivée des professeurs un ronflement se fit entendre.  
  
Dumbledore commença à parler avec Mrs Pomfresh :  
« Alors comment vont nos deux malades ? »  
« Mr Potter va bien mais Mr Malefoy s'est réveillé beaucoup de fois dans la nuit malgré ma potion sans rêves. Mais qui est l'auteur de ce crime ? »  
« Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore »  
« Non, ce n'est pas possible, déclara horrifier Mrs Pomfresh »  
« Eh pourtant si ma chère Pompom »  
« Mais comment les élèves vont-ils se défendre ? »  
« Nous allons mettre en place de nouveaux cours. Un club de duel pour combattre et se défendre. Et un cours contre les détraqueurs car ils ne tarderont plus à s'allier à Voldemort maintenant. »  
  
C'est à ce moment que Malefoy que les ronflements se firent entendre. Harry réprimanda un fou rire et manqua de s'étouffer. La conversation reprit, Pompom demanda à Dumbledore :  
« Mais comment allez-vous trouver de nouveaux professeurs compétents avant la rentrée ? »  
« Votre frère, Romulus, dit-il à Remus, à accepter ma proposition, il s'occupera du club de duel. Vous-même enseignerais l'histoire de la magie si vous acceptez ?  
« Moi.mais et le professeur Binns ? »  
« Il sait rendu compte qu'il était mort alors il a prit sa retraite et Lauryn occupera les poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. » Remus vacilla en entendant le nom de Lauryn. Mrs Pomfresh n'ayant plus rien à apprendre de la conversation sortit de l'infirmerie.  
« Et vous Sirius, vous apprendrez à Harry et ses amis comment devenir un animagus. Mais cela doit rester entre nous. »  
« Mais professeur comment avez-vous su ? »  
« Sachez, Sirius, que j'ai des yeux et des oreilles de partout. »  
  
Ils réveillèrent ensuite Harry et Dumbledore lui dit de monter dans son bureau, avec Sirius et Remus. Remus avait l'air épuisé. « La nuit a dû être dure pour lui pensa Harry. » Le jeune homme se promit alors d'essayer de trouver un remède plus efficace que la potion Tue-loup contre la pleine lune. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore baissa les mains et observa Harry a travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
« Il est temps, Harry dit-il, que je te dise ce que j'aurais du te dire, il y a 5 ans. S'il te plait assieds-toi, je vais tout te dire. »  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Opinion et sondage :  
  
Avec qui voulais vous que Malefoy sortes ? Hermione ou un dieu du sexe ? Hermione avec Ron ou Drago ??  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Je sais ce n'est pas sympa de vous faire ça mais j'avais envie de vous faire un petit peu patienter. Ne m'en voulais pas '^__^'  
  
Réponses aux nombreuses rewiews :  
  
Lyra.b : Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres. Merci beaucoup. Tu es la seule a rewiewez sur ce chapitre !!  
  
Bon je crois que cette fic ne vous plait pas alors dites le moi si vous n'aimez comme ça je continues pas à la l'écrire. Bisous a tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
